


Why him

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Series: Teasing the batter~ [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Zacharie is a flirty little shit, batter is having mixed feelings, dedan nedds love once and a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Zacharie spends the night with Dedan, batter is confused about their relationship and his own woth Zacharie





	Why him

" A-Ah, fuck, right there~! " 

Zachaire cursed as dedan pressed his hand down onto his back and thrusted into that sweet little place that made Zach see little stars behind his eyes, dedans strength holding him down on the desk, his toes barely touching the ground as he was pounded againts the plastic of the desk. Dedan let out a low roar as he thrysted hard into him and came, the force causing Zacharie to come as well. Zachaire breathed out, feeling his whole body shake as Dedan pulled out. " Fuck...sorry. " he said and ran his claws genlty over Zacharies hair. He slowly helped him off the deak and allowed him to lean againts it. " You know amigo, I cant sell my wears if you keep fucking me to the point of not being able to stand~ " he said with a smirk. Dedan nodded and braced him gently. Zachaire brushed him off and walked over to gather his clothes. Dedan's eyes widened

" You dont have to leave yet, " He said and reached out to him " You can stay for a bot and relax. " he said, buttoning his pajts up and making himself slightly presentable. Zacharie shook his head. " We both have a job to do, Dedan. We both know I cant stay... " Dedan paused and let out a sigh of frustration. " Alright... " He wanted to add something to the end of that. Something he knew he shouldn't and couldnt feel, but it was caught in his throat when Zacharie put his hand on the door knob. Zacharie suddenly felt something disconect in his programming. The player was logged off. He looked back to Dedan " I...I can stay. Just for a little while now. " Zachaire said and turned back towards his lover. Dedan let out a chuckle of pride, hopefully masking the sigh of relief he had let escape. " I knew you couldnt resist me~ " He said with a little playful growl. Zacharie laughed " There are still plenty of elsens i can cheat out of, you know~ " Zachaire half heartily threatened as he letbhis pack fall to the floor. " come here~ " Dedan said curling his finger towards the man in the cat mask. Zachaire, the ever obedient, swayed over

Batter stood where his player rest, a bit upset. Zacharie was supposed to be outside. He had told him specificly he would wait for him there and he would get him a special treat for how well hes been doing. He looked over to his players body, their true form absent for a while. He couldnt wake them up if he tried. He looked to the door and groaned. He looked back at his player one more time and continued on. The room was a deep purple, a door on each side of the walls. He decided to walk forward. Once he did he was in another room just the same. Right maybe. 

Same room. 

He growled and continued on into different patterns. He sighed as he reached an unfimiliar room, red liqid in small little pools. He leaned againts the wall, sliding down it as he decied to take a break. Hes been running around all day. A familiar purr came from the room as The Judge came from a doorway " I see the batter is without his player. A strange occurance for the puppet indeed. " Batter snarled and stood up. " I'm looking for the merchant. " He said and put his bat on his shoulder. The Judge lokked towards a door " Trust your senses, Batter. " He said and walked off. What in alma did that mean. He shook his head and walked towards a door infront of him. The faint music that plays in the back of his mind got louder. He stood back and it was faint once more. Ah, so that was it. He walked forward, following the music to the large purple staircase. He hummed and slowly made it up the stairs. He still wasnt there, even when he reached the large doors with a plaque above it in unreadable lettering. Zacharie wasnt tge next boss was he? He furrowed his brows as slowly walked towards the door, putting his hand on it to push it open when he heard something. It sounded like- " Ah~! " 

Batters whole form stopped. He figured the Player might have come back to control him he wiggled his fingers to test it. Nope. Still had control. He gulped gently, for the first time in quite a while, the batter was nervous. More noises came from the room as he alowly pressed his hand to it and cracked it open. He cracked the door open slightly and peered in, his paper white skin turning seeminly paler as he looked over the scene before him. 

Zacharie had his arms wrapped around Dedan's shoulders, sitting on his lap, Dedan's hge cock filled him up, growls and gasps and moans filled the high ceilinged office. Zacharie threw his head back with a exceptionally loud cry as he was pounded hard. He could see the cracked door and he knew exactly who that was. He decided to put on a bit more of a show as he raked his nails down Dedan's chest and dug them into his ribs, a little thing that drove him crazy. He licked him back up and slammed him into the desk, slamming back into him. " oh fuck, fuck Dedan! Harder please~! " He moaned out " Ohhhh, fuck~! " 

Batter groaned as he felt himself get hard in his pants. Why was Zacharie making him feel this way. Why was he doing this, with Dedan of all people. Goddamnit... He reached his hand down and slowly started to stroke himself in his pants. Asshole...

Zacharie was panting and crying out Dedan's name, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dedan had finnaly came inside him. Zacharie made direct eye contact with the vatter as he came, pressing his cheek againts the cool wood. Batter had cum to the sight of zachaires big red eyes looking up at his. Batter tried not to make any noise as he ran baxk down the stairs....

Dedan lay on the big learher couch in his office, Zachaire laying on his stomach asleep. It was still dark when battdr came back upstairs to Finnish this bullshit early. Fuck this. Fuck Dedan. Fuck the merchant. He looked around the room and saw them on the couch asleep. His hands shook as he stalked over, slowly raising his back over their heads, his arms shaking. 

Zacharie was pretty. 

He put his bat down and let it rest beside him. Not like this. He turned and walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob and opening the door.

As soon as he left, he swore he had heard a faint chuckle.


End file.
